Tristan's Lost
by Honestly Lost12
Summary: This is a different sort of story, but I hope you like it! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it..It's a little misconjubbled..in a way. I won't be adding fanfictions that connect to it..I will be adding chapters to it!
1. Tristan's Loss

Chapter 1: Lost Wounds

Tristan's eyes shot open, he could hear it again. Their sound, their familiar screams. _"You'll NEVER change, Adam! You'll never change!" _That was Tristan's mother, she was the one he loved. _"Oh, really! I'll never change...ok." _That was his father, oh how Tristan longed to strangle him at times! He could hear footsteps now and then, finally he heard a thud. Tristan had waited for this moment, he knew it would happen, it always did. This was when Tristan sat up, waited to hear a scream, then shot down the stairs, from his room.

He could see it then, he was in the kitchen, his mother was on the ground, his father standing high above his wife. "Mom!" Tristan said. This time his father had hit her just right. She never answered, nor would she ever. He had killed her! "Mom!" He said his voice cackling, "Mom!" His father walked out the back door and drove away. "I love you!" Whispered Tristan, into his mother's ear. He slowly kissed her forehead. Tristan got up, wery reluctantly. He ran and grabbed the phone to call the police.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep." Tristan's eyes shot open. He was covered in sweat, he kept remembering, he couldn't stop remebering. He could have done something, but he didn't. Tristan was 14 at the time, now he was 17, he was adopted at 16, he was in foster care since. He had been adopted by Ron and Sherri White. But know he only had Sherri. Ron had left only a few months ago. He was stuck with his druggy step mom. He had been stuck with her for a long time, it felt like to him. It was always the same, he was always at school, at parties, somewhere away from Sherri.

Soon he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. She would be dead soon, seeing that she had cancer, and he would soon turn 18. Tristan would never go visit her, he hated her, ever since. But today he got an urge. He wanted to see her, he didn't know why.


	2. The Visit

Chapter 2: The Visit

... So Tristan went to see her after he got home from the long train ride. He entered the glass doors leading inside of the hospital. He had a bouquet of flowers. He walked up to the "Help Center". "Hello." The lady behind the booth turned round. She was on the phone. "I have to go, sorry." She said. She had a sweet voice. Honey like, if you know what I mean.

She hung up the phone. "Yes? May I help you?" She said. "Yeah, can you give me the room number to Sherri White, please?" Said Tristan. "Of course." Said the lady behind the counter. Tristan looked at her name-tag, it said RoseMarie. He could see her looking it up. He Heard the keys go"Tap, tap, tap" over, and over, and over again. He was tuning into what was going on again. His mind heard every sound. He heard the screams, of a woman who had just lost her baby at birth, the moans of an old man with back problems, he could hear everything.

Then it all came back in. "Sir? Sir?" Tristan shook his head. "Are you alright?" Said RoseMarie. "Yeah." Said Tristan. "The room to Mrs.White?" She said. "Yeah." " 204." She replied. "Thanks, RoseMarie." She looked at him with big eyes, as he walked away. "Floor 5." He heard her yell as he got into the elevator.

"Yes?" He heard a voice. Tristan turned round. "Oh..ahhh..." "Floor 5?" Said the Operator, whose name was Cal' Smith, it said so on his name-tag. "Ohhh, yeah." Said tristan. "How'd you know?" He said. "I heard RoseMarie yell it at you." "Oh, yeah." Said Tristan. For some reason, that's all he kept coming up with.

Once he got out of the elevator, he thanked Cal', and walked, looking at the numbers on the doors until he stopped at room "204". He took a deep breath, and walked in. He could see his step mother looking at him. She had a breathing mask on. "H-h-hi." She said, out of breath, when she took of the mask. "Hi. I wanted to see you, I don't know why." Said Tristan. He could see Sherri look at him. "How come you never visit anymore?" She said. "You used to visit." Sherri had been in the hospital for 18 months now, and Tristan _used _to visit her, when he thought himself foolish, and young. "I came." Said Tristan. " I'm here now." Tristan was nervous. He had never felt so sad about it before. Now he felt quilty, now he felt the urge to run and hug her, and weirdly thank her, for taking care of him. But he didn't. He just stared. "Listen, I'm sorry, that I havn't visited in a while, you know." He said. " It's ok, sweetie." She said. "I forgive you!"

"Listen you know, I've gotta go, so soon I know." He said, when she saw her eyes look uninterested. "i'm sorry, I've got classes to teach, you know." He said. "I've got roses for you, I hope you like them." He said. "Well, any gift I am thankful for!" She said. "Good-Bye now!" "Bye." Said tristan, walking to the door, and out.


	3. Now What?

Chapter 3: Now What?

...Tristan had rushed as quickly as he could out the door. He couldn't bear it anymore. He hurt inside, he was scared...for once.

He wanted to go home to his girlfriend, Angelina. Her full name was Angelina Grace Porter, someday, Tristan hoped, she would be Angelina Grace Gourge. They had met in one of tristan's classes. Tristan held classes for poetry, and stories. They weren't proffessional or anything, they were meetings held at his house every Tuesday and Thursday at 6:00. Luckily, it was only 5:15 when he got off the train. Angelina hadn't known where he had gone, or even that he _had _gone. He had just woken up in the morning and gone.

That meant something. Tristan was finally back home, he let out a sigh of relaif, and then a sigh of annoyance. Angelina was standing in front of the garage door, with one hand on her hip, and the other holding the note he had left for her in the other. When he got out of the door, she immeadiatley said "Well, start explaining, you said you would." She said, pointing at the note. "And I know I said I would. Lets go inside and I'll explain everything." Hr replied. "You better." She said. "I will." They walked up the porch steps together, and in they went. "Well?" She said, once they sat down. "I went to see my step-mom." He said. "O-oh." She said. "You havn't done that in a while!" "I know. I thought I had better go, you know, before it was too late." "Oh, I see. Is she slipping?" Said Angelina, she always seemed to go a little overboard. "No, sweetheart. She's doing...ok, I quess." Said Tristan. "Are you sad?" Said Angelina. " A little..I quess." Said Tristan. "You want me to make it all better?" Said Angelina. She was getting in a _good _mood.

"Of course." Said Tristan. "Ok, then. First you can take a long hot bath, while I rub your neck, then _we _can go to bed. Tristan, and Angelina went into their room, then into their bathroom. Tristan hopped into the bathtub with all his clothes on, he just wanted to soak. Tristan sat down next to him, and rubbed his neck, while they talked.

Afterwards, _they _went to bed. Angelina layed down, and tristan layed next to her, he kissed her on the cheek, and then rested again, turning his head toward the ceiling. Angelina rolled on top of him, and kissed him smoothly on the lips.


	4. Hide?

Chapter 4: Hide?

Tristan woke up early the next morning, and couldn't get back to bed. He stayed up in bed just laying there for about 15 minutes, then got up. He had nothing to do. He didn't have classes to teach that day, and he didn't have anywhere to go. He decided that he wanted to go out to eat at the little old diner on the corner of Oak and William. He had always known about it, but never gone. He knew Angelina would complain later on about it. So he just decided that he would write a note to her explaning everything. He grabbed a sticky note off the pad, and began to write :

Dear Angie,

I went to the diner on the corner of Oak and William,

I knew you would be mad that I didn't bring you, so I

left you this note to explain it all. I didn't want to wake

you, you just looked so peacefull, I know this is a big

line, that every man uses, but I mean it, I didn't want

to wake you, my love, I'll see you later, and I'll bring

you out to eat, at your fav. resturaunt, "Eddy's Grill"

Love,

Tristan

He hoped that she would buy his poor excuse of _"You looked so peaceful." _"I don't have a chance!" He said to himself. He just shrugged it off, and left. He pulled up in front of the diner and parked. He was unsure for a few minutes, but then shrugged that off too. He jumped out of his car, and walked up to the door. The handle was covered in some kind of red powder. Tristan unsurely opened the door. He could hear a bell ring when the door slid open, so he saw the inside. It was even worse. It was dark and gloomy, and it looked like the people who owned the place didn't know what a duster was. Tristan definatly had his doughts about this, what would the food look like? He shrugged it off, and sat down. A confused waitor came over to him to get his order. Apparently..._obviously _they didn't get much customers.

A little after he had got his meal, and started eating, another customer came, a little girl. She looked about 11 to Tristan, but he couldn't be sure. Right after her came in a man, he had a full black coat on, and a black tophat also. He looked like he was going to a funeral. Tristan thought him to be the father of the little girl, who had come in just before him. But he found out it wasn't. The man had sat down at a different table, and now was being waited on. He ordered spagetti...at now 7:00 am. Tristan was a bit stumped at that one. The little girl ordered a bowl of cheerios. This young lady seemed more than ordinary, it was kind of strange to Tristan, because after that she ad asked for a rootbeer, which most kids would, he felt like it was being rehearsed.

He knew something was going to happen. He just knew it, he could feel it in his bones. He prepped for...whatever was going to happen...and...all of a sudden, the man in the black coat jumped up from his table, and pulled out a gun. The little girl just sat there, like she was frozen. She stared at the man as he said "This is a stick-up, everybody on the floor...now!" Tristan got to the floor, as did all the others. The little girl seemed very terrified.

After a while of looking at the man with the coat, he started looking a bit familiar. The little girl was inching towards Tristan everytime the man looked away. Finally she reached him. "Hide...if you can." Said Tristan. "Hide?" Said the girl. "Yes, yes, hide!" He replied. "Why, this is not real...oh my, did you think that it was real?" Said the girl. "Well...what else would I think." Said Tristan. He stood up. "Okay...I know this is fake, get on with why this is going on." "Well." Said the man with the fake gun, Tristan know knew.

"I'm Rob Hezze, I'm trying to get a career in acting, we all come here, and practice...I want to be in _scary _movies." Said _Rob_, in a very malicious way. "And I'm Gabriella Morgan. You can call me Gabby, though." Said _Gabby_. "Oookkkaayyy." Said Tristan. "I'll be leaving now." Said tristan, walking to the door. He had just swung it open the door when the lady behind the counter said, " Um..I know this was all an act, but, could you pay the bill please?"


End file.
